


Make it Perfect

by in_oblivion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Lives, Everyone lives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Feels, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Nephilim, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_oblivion/pseuds/in_oblivion
Summary: Sam has found his own version of an 'apple pie life' with Lucifer and he's as happy as he can ever imagine being. That is, until his daughter thinks there's something to fix.





	

It all happens so quickly Sam has no time to prepare.

The day had started off ordinary enough. Well, as ordinary as it could be living what he had long ago accepted as his 'apple pie life' with the Devil and his Nephilim daughter. Their daughter.

It was that time of the year again for taxes. With the new home, Nova, and everything that went with it, credit card scams just didn't cut it anymore. Luckily, the internet had plenty to offer in terms of freelance work.

Dean and Cas visited occasionally. But it seems settling down with Lucifer was finally the breaking point in his relationship with his brother.

He had long come to terms with that. Long come to terms with his repressed feelings and denial about what happened in the cage.

Sam was happy. And he had no time to prepare for the cry that echoed from Nova's room.

 

Nova was a happy child. Such a happy child. Bright and mischievous and what Sam figured Lucifer might have been like as a fledgling.

She didn't really cry much, and not like this. Never like this.

 

Sam didn't think, didn't stop his thought process a second to even pray to his husband to fly home from the store (though in hindsight he probably should have), he just ran.

Ran up the stairs to his baby girl's room and found her a bubbling mess near her bed. The retired hunter cradled her four year old frame which still fit perfectly in his arms, the relief of her safety filling him in waves.

That relief instantly dissipated when Nova began to babble on about 'Bad angels' and 'Why are you and Daddy fighting?'

 

Sam's heart had never dropped that low in his stomach before. Because Lucifer had warned him about this. Warned him that Nova would gain a significant amount of his memories, bit by bit as she grew.

But why did it have to be this?

“Don't fight. I'll make it better!” And now Nova's demeanor had changed completely. Like she had stumbled across the cure to Cancer.

Then a bright light began to fill Sam's vision.

Shit.

Before he could tell his daughter to stop or even send an SOS out to Lucifer, Sam was whisked away into the light.

 

__________________

 

Sam felt like his back had collided with cement. It probably had. Though he could only find himself able to care about Nova.

“Nova? Nova?!” The name came out choked on the younger Winchester's tongue as he struggled to gain his bearings.

Many things then began happening at once.

First, he felt the healing touch of his daughter's tiny palm against his cheek along with mutters of apologies and confirmation that her 'Papa was okay'. His answer was going to be a definite 'yes'  
until the enraged yell of his brother stopped him in his tracks.

“What the hell are you talking about Cas?!”

Once again Sam found himself acting without thinking. He scrambled up off of the ground while quickly collecting a protesting Nova in his arms. Just to find himself face to face with thirteen-year younger versions of Dean, Cas, and...Hell, even Bobby. Right smack in Detroit.

'Don't fight. I'll make it better.' Only now was Sam starting to piece Nova's seemingly innocent words together. And how utterly fucked he probably was by her action.

 

Now past Cas was staring at Sam in a way he wasn't quite comfortable with. Sam figured it might have something to do with the fact he was cradling the future child of their current enemy number one against his chest.

“I might not be at full power Dean, but don't insult my knowledge.” And shit, Cas was still giving him the evil eye. What was he supposed to say?

“That is your brother. I don't know how or why. And that child he carries with him is an-”

“Don't you dare finish that sentence.” Sam finally spit out, eying Cas viciously.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Nova began to squirm under his grip and spoke up.

“Uncle Cas?” She tried to peek around her father's shoulder. “Uncle Cas!” The girl yipped when she caught a sight of said familiar trench-coated angel.

Sam immediately shushed her. “It's not your Uncle Cas.”

Nova gave her father a confused look before asking; “Shifter?” The girl then shot Cas an accusatory glare. Sam would laugh if the circumstances were any different.

 

“Anybody care to explain what's going on?” Bobby bristled.

Cas remained silent, his expression unreadable.

“Hello!” Dean burst out.

“Shifter!” Nova growled, pointing a small and angry finger Dean's way. Dean looked momentarily stunned before shooting back; “I ain't a fucking shifter.”

“Enough!” Sam growled, not at all amused at Dean's choice of language. “My daughter is an angel. She's beginning to get in her powers and accidentally sent us here.”

Nova looked up from her place on Sam's shoulder. “I did bad?”

Sam's expression fell. “No, baby. You just wanted to help. That's not bad at all.” Nova's expression brightened and Sam tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. “I'm sure your Daddy will find us soon enough.”

“Didn't know you swung that way, Sammy.” Future Dean joked in an apparent attempt to relieve the tension.

“I'm not the only one, Bitch.” Sam replied, easily.

All eyes fell on Dean and he blushed a furious crimson. “Jerk!”

 

__________________

 

Things were awkward, to say the least. His past self had already said 'Yes' and the fact his future self decided to drop by with his daughter was doing nothing for his brother's already crumbling mental state.

They wanted answers that he couldn't give. Though Sam had an inkling Cas already knew that.

“So, how do we stop this mess?” Bobby asked once they were hauled up in a motel room and Nova was busying herself with a coloring book.

Sam had learned enough about time travel that it wasn't something to fuck with. Plus, there was no way he was going to jeopardize his future with Lucifer and Nova.

“Same idea as before.” Sam replied. “I end up overpowering Lucifer and dragging him into the pit. Michael too.”

If Cas wanted to say something, he held it back.

“But...No.” Dean looked between his future brother and niece with anguish. “What about Nova? What about-”

“It all works out. Trust me.” Sam gave his best reassuring smile to Dean, failing miserably.

It all works out after nearly everyone we love is dead. After I lose me soul, after The Mark nearly destroys you, after you abandon me for good…

“Just all of you go to Stull Cemetery tomorrow. That's where the showdown will be.” Sam finished before standing up to go check on Nova. Cas immediately followed suit.

 

“Whatcha drawing, angel?” Sam asked, leaning down beside Nova.

“You and me and Daddy. Nay-Nay too!” Nova pointed to the family portrait and Sam smiled at the inclusion of their Malti-Poo. It took forever for Lucifer to agree to even get the damn thing.

“Sam?” Cas spoke up from behind the retired hunter. “May I speak to you for a moment?”

Sam let out a breath. He knew this was coming. The pair took a few sidesteps to the corner of the room before Cas let him have it.

“Sam. I would like an honest explanation on why you are taking care of Lucifer's child. And why it is that Lucifer even has a child. Considering you say you are locking him and Michael away. Or are you simply leading us to our deaths?”

Sam felt like he had been slapped in the face.

“No, I am not leading you to your deaths'.” Sam hissed. Well, not permanent death anyway. “He has a child because...because it happened, okay?” Sam was exasperated at this point. “And he hasn't hurt anyone. We have a house in Sioux Falls-”

“You are fornicating with-”

“WE'RE MARRIED!” Sam burst out, gaining the attention of both Bobby and Dean. Nova thankfully seemed to pay no mind to the commotion. “We're happy.” Sam added desperately.

Cas' expression seemed to soften at that.

“I will give you the benefit of the doubt, Sam.” A huge weight was lifted off Sam's shoulders at the statement. “But I would prefer you told your brother the circumstances.”

“Told me what?” Dean butted in. And just like that, the weight returned.

And Cas left. Bastard.

“Tell me what, Sam?” Dean asked again, more persistent.

“It's not important.” Sam lied easily.

“Sure seemed like it...” Dean probed on, chancing a glance at Nova.

“It's nothing, alright?” Sam bit back.

One blinding white light later and all hell broke loose.

 

__________________

 

Dean was the first to react, gun pointed directly at his disheveled husband. Nova was crying and Sam let Lucifer go to her while he tried desperately to restrain Dean.

“What the hell, Sam!” Dean raged as Sam tried to wrestle the gun out of Dean's hand. Because what point was there in trying to explain this to his brother? Didn't work out the first time, did it?

A shot was fired in the younger Winchester's attempt to grab the machine. Nova cried harder at the noise as she clung to Lucifer's shoulder.

“Go.” Sam directed Lucifer. “Take her outside.”

The Archangel looked reluctant to leave his husband, but complied regardless. Once Lucifer was out the door, Sam finally relaxed.

 

Cas had been watching the scene with transfixed and curious eyes, particular with Lucifer's interaction with his daughter. While Bobby seemed to be somewhere in shock and denial of the entire situation.

Dean collapsed onto the floor and Sam let him.

“Sam, No. Not him. Anyone but him.” Sam flinched back at the bitter words. They were exactly the same ones his brother had told him five years ago.

“Yes, Dean. Him.” Sam gritted out. “And I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry Lucifer is literally my other half or that I have a life and family and a fucking dog and if you can't take it I'm not sorry!” Sam blurted out through the fresh tears beginning to break through. “I'm so sick of being sorry!”

And Sam wished he could stop, he really did. But this was just such a long time in the making and he was just so sick of it all.

“He was his Father's most loved, you know? Still is. Told us that straight to our faces.” Sam ranted on. “His Dad is also a fucking dick that gave him a Mark that he thought he could handle and when it overtook him, locked him away for an eternity in a cage.”

Cas' composure broke at the mention of their Father.

Sam turned to his brother then. “You had that Mark for a while too, Dean. Killed plenty of innocent people. And yet you still held it against Lucifer. For some reason-” Sam let out a forced laugh then. “For some reason, your angel could burn the world to the ground and you'd still worship the ground he walks on. Mine-” Sam sucked in a breath before giving his brother a sad, hardened look.

“I am sorry that you are barely a part of Nova's life, a part of mine.” Tears prickled at Sam's eyes. “She loves you and Cas. I love you.” Dean's composure had long broke and tears of his own had begin to spill out.

“I'm sorry that wasn't good enough.” With final look of regret, Sam went to go find his husband and daughter. Leaving an emotional wreckage in his wake.

 

He was a mess when he found Lucifer and Nova in the motel lobby. It seemed Lucifer had gotten her a juice (which it looks like he actually paid for from the available vending machine) and Nova was sitting contently on his lap, sipping away.

Sam always did envy how easy fatherhood was for Lucifer. He said it was angel thing; the bond between a fledgling and their parents. The conversation was one that will always be imprinted in Sam's memory.

 

“Why is this so easy for you?” Sam had asked after one of the many nights Lucifer was able to put Nova to bed in her crib without a hitch.

Lucifer had only shrugged and replied; “It's an angel thing.” As if that was supposed to answer his question.

“An angel thing?” Sam mimicked in obvious demand for more of an answer.

They were in bed now. Their bed. It was all so new at that time. But it felt so right, Sam couldn't imagine living a life without it.

“A bond between a fledgling and their creator is sacred. We are connected on many levels. Why do you think all the angels in Heaven had such a hard time when Father abandoned them?”

Sam had never thought to consider that. It made a rather empty feeling settle in his chest. Although Nova wasn't biologically his, he already loved her so much. Already accepted her as his own. He wished he could have that kind of connection.

It's as if Lucifer read his mind. He probably did, the bastard.

“You two have a bond as well, Sam.” Lucifer assured, intertwining their fingers. “You are my other half. Nova knows this. And she loves, just as I love you.”

 

“Papa!” Nova had now jumped down from Lucifer's lap and took off running towards Sam. How long had he been lost in his thoughts for?

“Hey, angel.” Sam grinned as he scooped Nova up and laid a kiss to her forehead.

“What? I don't get a kiss?” Lucifer spoke as he approached them both. Nova let out a playful 'Eww!' and both men laughed.

The family moment was destroyed with the third flash of angelic light Sam had experienced for that day.

 

__________________

 

The sight of twenty-five year old version of himself being piloted by an apocalypse-crazy Lucifer was a surreal sight, to say the least. It should disturb him, it really should. Six years ago it probably would have.

Six years ago, Lucifer would probably be making some snide remark about things being inside things.

But things had changed; he had grown. So had Lucifer. And even now as Sam looked at himself he realized deep down he had probably loved the Archangel even then.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lucifer/Sam spat out. Nova looked utterly taken aback at the scene.

Lucifer took a protective stance in front of his husband and daughter, eying his past self with contempt.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Future Lucifer sneered. “We're not the only one's with a screwed childhood. Get over your forsaken tantrums.”

Past Lucifer looked like he had been hit by a train at the comment.

“Don't fight. Daddies don't fight!” Nova cried. Both Father's expression's fell at their daughter's words. “Tried...To make better.” Sam tried his best to comfort Nova and Lucifer just looked on enraged at his past-self.

“Take her, Sam. I'm going to go throw him in the pit.”

Sam's eyes widened considerably as he covered Nova's ears. “What about Michael?”

“I'll kill him. Do things right this time around.” Lucifer's words were laced with venom and hatred for his brother after what had happened in the cage.

“Excuse me?” Past Lucifer bristled, taking a few predatory steps foreword.

Then they were all interrupted.

 

Cas, Dean, and Bobby burst through the lobby all looking worse for emotional wear. Sam was happy that at least the place was vacant.

“This must be a joke. This is a joke, right?” Past Lucifer spoke up once again, though Sam noticed his facade was beginning to break. Noticed how his eyes latched on longingly to Nova.

“Go, Sam. Now.” Lucifer demanded, not taking his eyes off his past self.

“I don't want to leave you.” Sam admitted with a choke.

“I'll take her.” Cas spoke up, surprising everyone. His eyes on Nova. “I will protect her. She is a part of my family.”

Sam wanted to believe that. Except Cas hadn't gone through what he had in their timeline. Hadn't learned, hadn't grown. Cas had killed a Nephilim. The memory made Sam's blood pressure spike even more than it already was.

Sam shared a glance between Dean and then Bobby. Bobby.

'I ain't ever shutting you out boy. Not ever.'

The Winchester then took one look back at his husband and they shared the decision silently. Like with most things between them, words were never really necessary.

 

Sam made a quick dash straight for Bobby while whispering words of comfort to Nova.  
“You're going to go to your Uncle Bobby now, okay? I told you about Uncle Bobby. He's gonna take real good care of you. He can tell you some fun stories.”

Sam's eyes were begging Bobby and the elder hunter seemed ready to take the girl without hesitation. Though Nova continued to grip tightly onto Sam's shirt.

“Where are you and Daddy going? Don't leave.” Nova pleaded. Sam's heart shattered at the words. Though he put on a strong facade.

“We just need to take care of some grown-up business, honey. We'll be back, soon. I promise.”

Nova still looked unsure. She looked back to Lucifer and he just nodded and smiled warmly, sending over comforting tendrils of grace. The four-year old eventually obliqued being handed off into Bobby's waiting arms.

“Protect her with everything. Everything.” It was an order and Bobby knew it.

“You know I will.” Bobby promised.

Lucifer gave one warning gaze to Castiel before the Seraph flew the group out of sight. And all hell broke loose once again.

 

__________________

 

“You would leave your child with that ape!” Past Lucifer instantly lunged for his future counterpart knocking him to the ground. The latter threw him to the side without a second thought.

“That ape.” Lucifer growled out. “Is Sam's family.” He took another swing and Sam let him. Lucifer needed this. “You think you love Sam. But you cannot truly love someone until you respect the love they have for others.”

Lucifer/Sam's body stiffened and then twitched. The husbands shared a glance.

Past Sam was fighting his way to the surface.

“I need to throw him into pit. I can eject your past-”

“No way.” Sam stopped him there. “Whatever we do, we do together. If we burn, we burn together.” Sam grasped his hand, gripping tight. “You should know this by now.”

Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh as he nervously watched his past self and husband fighting for dominance between their vessel.

“Fine.” He agreed. The Archangel then proceeded to telekenetically slip the Horseman's rings out of Lucifer/Sam's pocket. “Do you think you can handle throwing them in? I'm going to take care of Michael.” Lucifer took a pause before adding. “I'll make sure Adam comes out of it.”

Sam could only smile and plant a chaste kiss on his husband's lips. “I did it once before, didn't I?”

Lucifer smiled mirthfully before handing Sam the rings and blinking off.

 

__________________

 

Castiel had flown the group back to Bobby's place. Nova instantly became enamored with the interesting cabin full of lore books and other trinkets. The elder hunter just let her down to explore. Cas was the first to speak up about the situation.

“Sam doesn't trust me.” The angel observed bitterly.

“Join the fucking club, Cas.” Dean spit out.

“Would you two idjit's quit it?!” Bobby hissed back under his breath as to not gain the attention of Nova. “You heard yer brother back in the motel. It's your own damn fault for not excepting his kid and husband.”

Dean's entire posture shrunk at the statement.

“That is not even Sam's child.” Cas pointed out. “Just Lucifer's.”

“Does it really matter, Cas?” Dean fumed. “He loves and cares for the kid. Might as well be his.” The tears began to return. “Whatever happened, I fucked up royally. And now I can't-I'm not even...”

“Uncle Dean?” A tiny hand began tugging at his pants leg, a concerned look furrowed in her brow. “Why are you sad, Uncle Dean?”

The air left Dean's lungs at those two words. The two words that gave Dean all the motivation he needed to change his future. Because it didn't matter that this kid was Lucifer's or that his brother married the guy. Because Sam was happy. And that's all that mattered. That's all that ever mattered.

 

Dean picked up Nova and God help him, she let him. She wiped away a tear with her tiny finger and Dean broke.

“Don't be sad, Uncle Dean. You can make it better.”

Yes. Yes he could.

 

__________________

 

Sam was left with his younger possessed self as he began the spell to open the cage. It was then Past Sam broke through completely.

“What are you doing with him?! How-Why..” His past self was desperate, disbelieving. Sam was sure he would have been too if things were reversed.

“You won't understand for a long time.” Sam replied. “That he never did lie. That he really is your soul mate.” And oh, Chuck did his past self look terrified. “But you have a home, a child, and hell, even a dog.” Sam took a pause to smile, honestly. “You're happy. For the first time in your life, you are happy. You'll go through a lot of shit these next few years. But just remember, right now...Lucifer never hurt you. The cage is a horrible, horrible place.” Sam's eyes were locked with his past self now. “If Lucifer could spend a millennium in torture and agony there, I think you can suffer through a few centuries to find your future happiness.”

Several emotions flickered across his younger self's face, some he believed even coming from Lucifer.

The cage opened and Sam jumped in without hesitation.

 

__________________

 

Once the opening to the Cage had closed, Sam allowed himself to slump down against a nearby wall and finally let recent events catch up with him.

Sam was terrified that this whole mishap might somehow change their future dramatically. Would he still lose his soul? Would Bobby still die? Would Dean still get the Mark of Cain? What about Charlie?

Perhaps he could draw an outline for the group. As long as Lucifer still got out of the cage in a few years, all would be fine. Right?

Then there was Adam. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about Adam. He never did, though. The thought of his little brother being safe, being able to live a full life made his heart ache with joy.

Speak of the devil. And Devil. Hah.

Lucifer chose that second to pop in, a nearly hysterical Adam in tow. Sam was on his feet in an instant.

 

“Sam?” Adam looked him over in a dazed and confused way, probably double checking it was actually him. He had changed a lot over the years.

“Yeah. Yeah, it's me Adam. It's over. You're safe.” Sam couldn't help but bring his brother in for a hug. Honestly, it was more for his own sanity than Adam's at this point.

Adam just clung to Sam's shirt numbly for the longest time and Sam made no move to stop him. When he finally did pull away, Adam asked the same dreaded question.

“What the hell happened, Sam?!” Adam was nearly demanding now. “He says he's Lucifer.” The boy made a gesture to said Archangel who had now just found a place in the corner to think. “But apparently you or 'past-you' already said 'Yes' and you just threw yourself in the cage?!” And well, when you put it like that it did sound a bit insane.

“Ugh...Yeah. Pretty much.” Was really all Sam could come up with.

Adam blinked. Once, twice, thrice…

“Whatever, man. Nothing surprises me anymore.” Then added. “You really need to cut your hair, you know?”

Sam laughed through his tears.

“So, what?” Adam made another gesture to Lucifer. “He's 'good Lucifer' then?”

A tiny smirk made it's way to the Archangel's lips at that.

“Yeah. Yeah, he's good. More than good.” Sam replied, chancing an adoring look at his husband.

“Oh, God.” Adam groaned, not missing the interaction. Sam blushed before replying an innocent 'What?'

“Don't 'what', me!” Adam scolded, shaking his head. Though a smile was still there.

Sam beamed and Lucifer then asked. “Adam, would you like to meet your future-niece?”

Yeah. Things were going to be okay.

 

__________________

 

About an hour after Cas had taken them to Bobby's, he collapsed; his hands gripping his temples in pain. Dean was immediately at the angel's side.

“Cas! Cas, damnit! Talk to me.” Dean begged, concern etched onto every crevice of his face.

“Angel radio is overflowing with news of Michael's murder and the halting of the Apocalypse.” Cas gasped out once the pain had began to subside.

“You mean it's over? Just like that?” Bobby confirmed, his tone a tad disbelieving.

“Just like that.” The entrance of Lucifer's voice startled everyone.

“Adam?” Dean asked wearily.

“Yeah. It's me.” Adam confirmed. Dean also, couldn't help but bring his brother into a tight embrace.

“How did you kill Michael without killing Adam?” The question was from Castiel and directed at Lucifer.

“I didn't.” Lucifer admitted. “But I was able to resurrect him.”

Dean broke away from said brother's embrace then and approached both Lucifer and Sam.

“Thank you. Thank you.” The praise was directed at Lucifer and Sam was shocked at the emotion his brother's words. Dean then turned to Sam and in one fluid movement, brought him in for a hug as well.

“I'm so proud of you, little brother.” The words made Sam's heart convulse. “Proud of your family and what you've made for yourself.” Dean had broken away and it was if green eyes were trying to pierce his very soul. “How do I fix it? Tell me how to fix it, Sammy.”

So, he did.

 

__________________

 

Sam made a list. He made a list and prayed. (Chuck, you stupid bastard, I know you're listening) It was all he could do, really.

Nova spent her remaining time playing with her Uncle Adam. Lucifer spent a solid amount of time in a private discussion with Castiel. And Sam also had something he wanted, no needed to make known to Dean.

“Hey, Dean? Can you promise me something?” Sam asked, innocently enough.

“Sure, Sam. Anything.” Dean obliqued.

“Please. Please.” Sam was begging now. “Stop undressing Cas with your eyes and just go do it already. It will save me over eight years of utter misery.” And Sam definitely said it loud enough for the whole room to hear. Good.

Dean blushed a deep crimson, as did Cas. Adam busted out in hysterics. Lucifer was unamused. And Bobby only muttered a single 'Idjits' under his breath.

\-----

It was time for Sam and Lucifer to say their farewells and make the trek back to their own time. They only hoped the change wasn't too drastic.

“You got the list right?” Sam confirmed with Dean. The hunter only rolled his eyes and replied; “Yeah, Sam. I got the list.”

“And you're going to do what it says, right?” Dean looked annoyed now. “Yeah. That's kind of the point, Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam huffed. Dean grinned. “See you on the other-side, Mcfly.”

Lucifer gave Sam one final glance as he held Nova tight to his chest. The two grasped hands and were once again surrounded in angelic light.

 

__________________

 

Sam could feel the change almost immediately. And when the Winchester woke up to find himself in a slightly redecorated version of his old room at the bunker, his heart nearly exploded with grief.

“LUCIFER! NOVA!” He tried to scream, but it came out as more of a choked cry.

Rapid footsteps could be heard from down the hallway and soon a male figure could be seen.

At first, Sam didn't recognize him.

His shoulders had broadened, a defined set of muscles peeked out from his current v-neck. He had been hunting, Sam was sure of it.

But it was still his little brother. It was Adam.

“Sam.” Adam greeted. A familiar greeting. It made Sam want to feel at home. But he still needed Lucifer and Nova for that. He needed-

“Sam.” And his brother must have sensed his panicking, as he had now quickly approached him. “Lucifer is in the kitchen with Nova. He told us about how today was the whole-” Sam didn't even give him a chance to finish, already on his feet and to said destination.

 

Sam found his family in the bunker kitchen with Dean and Cas and oh, god there they were. The relief was almost too much to bare.

The first thing Sam noticed was Nova's age. It had increased by about five years. The next was the presence of a small boy and girl around the age he remembered his daughter being.

That's when the pain started.

It was a quick throbbing in the back of his skull that quickly burned to his entire headspace. Visions began to play out behind his eyes, filling the gaps in his memory he wasn't aware he had. Seconds hadn't passed before he felt the familiar touch of Lucifer's grace interweaving with his own soul.

“I know it hurts, Sam. Just let it come to you.” So, he did.

 

_There was their time in the cage which wasn't filled this time around with Michael's torment. They talked, they bonded, they comforted each other from the cages torture. And there was no soulless rampages with the Campbell's or hallucinations. Cas had pulled them both out._

_The Leviathans were never released because Cas and Dean apparently fuck so much now, when would the angel have time to go work with Crowley? Which means, they never broke open the tablet and Kevin never became a prophet. Maybe he'll become President._

_Bobby is alive and kicking._

_They do end up meeting Charlie at the LARPing case. She visits occasionally._

_Henry Winchester eventually does come once again but Lucifer is waiting to strike down Abaddon when he does. Which means the Mark of Cain never comes into play. Neither does The Darkness._

_Somewhere along the line there is a witch and a gender-swap and suddenly Nova is actually his. Although Sam still knows he could never love her anymore than he already does._

_Two years after that, Dean and Castiel take in a set of twins whose parents were killed by vampires. Karley and Aidan. His beautiful niece and nephew. By now the two are married and his brother no longer drowns himself in alcohol._

 

They were a family. Both his brothers and Cas and Lucifer and their children. Things, people, he thought he had long lost had returned to him as if they had never left. Sam supposed in the grand scheme of things they hadn't.

He was happy before, but this...It couldn't even compare.

 

After the visions had stopped Sam now found himself on a soft surface and his head against a familiar chest.

“You okay, Pop?” Sam's head shot up at the voice and came face to face with his daughter. Her cobalt eyes were the same but she dawned hair and features striking similar to his. She was a perfect combination of them both.

“Yeah. I'm-I'm great.” Because how could he not be?

Nova gained a wide smile then. “Well, I did tell you I'd make it better.”

Sam could only grin and bring his daughter into his arms while his husband just looked on with a happy smile. “You made it perfect.”


End file.
